Cara and Her New Older Brothers
by bubbybella08
Summary: Four year old Cara, an orphan living in Townsville Park, gets a totally new life with her new older brothers. Who are they? What happens if they fall for another group of girls? Mostly Cara's POV, and tell me if anyone gets OOC.


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Butch, honestly. I know you have the note!**

**Butch: I don't have it! I swear!**

**Me: Don't swear. Ok, then Brick. **

**Brick: Why me? I don't have it. **

**Me: You normally take it. Ok, if it's not you…Boomer?!**

**Boomer: Why is that such a surprise?**

**Me: You never take it! You help me get it back!**

**Boomer: But I'm a villain….sometimes. Depending on the author….**

**Me: Whatever, Boomer. Just read the note.**

**Boomer: 'Bubbybella08 doesn't own anything but the plot. Oh, Cara and other characters you've never met.'**

**Cara POV**

Hi! I'm Cara. I'm four. If you must know, I have eyes that change from blue to green, and brown hair that goes all the way down to my…uh…back. Yeah, that's what it's called. I'm here to tell you a story. Starting now….

"…What do we do with it?" A boy asked. I was sleeping, but he woke me up, so I pretended to be asleep.

"It's not an 'it', it's a 'she,' dork!" A boy with a lower voice said.

"Wait till she wakes up." Another boy ordered. I opened my eyes super quick.

"Who are you? Where's my blanky? Where's my teddy?" I demanded, standing up.

The first one had…what's the color?...Black hair! It was kind of spiky, and his eyes were really big and green. The deepest green ever! No one could ever have that color… Then the one in the middle had a red hat. His hair was orange and it was long like mine. He had really big red eyes, like a monster that attacked Townsville, but his were pretty. Like the red diamond…or whatever it's called. Then the last one had big blue eyes. Except they were a color that no one else could have. His hair was yellow, and flipped out to the sides.

"We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" They said at the same time.

"I've heard of you before." I said. "You guys always attack Townsville, and burn buildings and stuff. You're mean to people."

"Are you afraid of us?" The blue one asked. I remembered their names: Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Only when you hurt the Power Puff Girls. Or destroy stuff. Other than that, I think you're really cool." I replied.

"Wow. Someone thinks we're COOL!" Butch said.

Brick kneeled down in front of me, like all grownups do. "How old are you? What's your name?"

"I'm four. My name is Cara."

"Where do you live?" Butch asked.

"At the park. In the tube at the play ground. With my blanky and teddy."

"Yeah? You mean these?" Boomer held out my blue, pink and green teddy. The one the Power Puff Girls gave me. Then Butch handed me my blanky. Also from the Power Puff Girls.

"The Power Puff Girls asked the Professor if I could live with them, but he said no, so they give me food all the time and stuff. They take care of me." I said as the boys looked at the 'love the PPGs' note on the teddy bear's tag.

"Well, you can live with us." Boomer said.

"What? A four year old? A four year old _girl?!_" Butch seemed surprised.

"She thinks we're cool, though. I think she could stay with us." Brick agreed with Boomer.

"Really? I could?" I asked hopefully. I looked up at Butch, who looked disbelievingly (yup. They taught me that one.) at me. Then he smiled at me.

"Fine. You can stay." He said. I hugged him. He couldn't believe it at first, but then hugged me back. "You know, Cara, you're the only one that's hugged me since two months ago, when me and my brothers actually defeated the Powder Puffs."

"Two months without a hug? The Power Puff Girls always come to give me hugs before they go to bed." I looked at the other boys and gave them hugs, too. They all looked pleased. When I turned around to say something, I realized the girls would be there soon, because it was getting dark. Sure enough, the three colors trailed behind them in the night sky, and they landed in front of me.

"Hi, Cara." Buttercup said. She came up to me and gave me a big hug, and she didn't know the boys were standing behind me.

"Hi, Buttercup. Hi, Bubbles. Hi, Blossom." As I said their names, I hugged them.

Then Buttercup saw them. "The Rowdy Ruff Boys?!" she hollered.

Great. "The Powder Puff Sissies! What a surprise!" Butch teased.

They kept calling each other names (bad ones if I might add), when Blossom came in to stop it. "Guys! We all know you hate each other and everything, but you need to GROW UP! You're thirteen! And you're cussing in front of a four year old!"

"Hey! You can't tell my brother what to do! That's my job!" Brick and Blossom began bickering.

Then I turned to Bubbles and Boomer who were just standing there. Then they began a conversation.

"Hi, Boomer. Do you know Cara?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah." Boomer said kind of confused at Bubbles. I wasn't. She's nice to everybody, and can be nice to the Ruffs when she wants. "We just met."

"That's good." Awkward silence. Well, except for Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch (who were still cussing the other out.) "Nice talking to you, Boomer, but Blossom's about to lose her temper."

"Same with Brickie-boy." Boomer nodded towards Brick whose face was turning red. Bubbles giggled, and then flew off to Blossom. Boomer watched Bubbles fly away, and then flew to Brick. The two were pulling their pink/red siblings away from each other. I took a step towards Butch and Buttercup. Then another and another.

"Please stop fighting." I said quietly. I heard Bubbles say, "Awww!"

Butch turned to me. "What?"

"I said, please stop fighting." I looked up at them with a lot of de…determ….determumonation? I forgot the word.

"C'mon, Buttercup. We've got to go." Blossom said.

"Alright. One second." Buttercup turned to look at me. "You are the bravest four year old I have ever met. Don't let them bother you, got it?" I nodded, and gave all the girls big hugs before they said they'd miss me, and they flew off.

"She's right. You're the bravest four year old…I mean, who says that? To a Puff? Or to a Ruff, for crying out loud!" Butch said.

"Let's go home. I'm starving!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Alright! What do you guys want?" Brick asked. He picked me up, teddy, blanky and all and we zoomed to their house. We went into the building.

It was really big, and worn out. The paint was falling off the walls, the door was broken, and windows were cracked. It was abanmomed…that's how you say it, right? The building was huge, so they each had their own rooms. Color coded, too. Their rooms were on one floor, a kitchen on the next, and four bathrooms on the last one. It looked like a mini hotel. Brick said there was an empty room beside his, and that I could have it. Who knew that boys could be this nice? I walked in the room, and it was really big. Well, for a four year old like me it was. There was a bed in the corner and some drawers. I opened the closet door, well, tried to open it. It didn't move.

I put my blanky and teddy on the bed, and sat on the floor. What would the Power Puff Girls do when they found out I wasn't at the park anymore? Then I heard someone knock on the door.

"It's me. Brick." He said.

He opened the door, and I looked up at him. "What do you want for supper?"

"Ice cream!" I grinned.

"Phew. That's exactly what everyone else wanted. Do you need anything else?"

"Well, I need a tooth brush, and some pajamas. Oh, and socks."

"Ok, then. Your wish is my command." He bowed to me and I laughed. He left, but I followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Boomer asked.

"With Brick to the store. Can I go?" I said.

"No. You have to stay." Boomer told me.

"Fine. Tell Brick I want orange everything." I went back into my room, kind of sad. I'd never been to the store before.

Later that night, I had fallen asleep before Brick even came back. I'm a light sleeper, though, so whenever I hear something, I pretty much wake up.

So Brick walked back into the house, complaining about something. I pressed my ear against the door, and listened.

"Those stupid Powder Puffs were there before I even walked in!" Brick moaned.

"So? Did you get our ice cream?" Butch asked.

"Anyway, they were buying something, so I sneaked to the back of the store. I grabbed ice cream, an orange toothbrush, these girlie pajamas, and orange socks. I flew out of there, and then the stupid girls started chasing me, saying, 'You can't steal, jerk! Give them back!' I escaped their dumb attacks and flew back here." Brick explained.

"So, you spent no money, right?" Boomer asked.

"Right, dork. If the girls tell me not to steal, I'm probably stealing." Brick slapped Boomer on the back of the head.

"Stealing?" I whispered. I am four, after all. "But-but-he stole! My stuff, he stole! Now the Power Puff Girls won't like me anymore!"

I heard footsteps coming towards my room, and I hopped back into my bed. Boomer walked in and threw the stuff on the floor thinking I was asleep. I jumped really far out to my stuff, and grabbed my socks and pajamas.


End file.
